Mothman (Composite)
Summary The Mothman is an urban legend based in Point Pleasant, West Virginia. Citizens of the area often claim to have seen the entity and even blame several huge disasters on it; this includes the collapse of Silver Bridge, resulting in the deaths of 46 people. Other sightings are popular from around the world. Many believe the Mothman acts as an omen and cause of disaster. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-C Name: The Mothman, Banshee, Owl-Man Origin: Mythology Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown, at least 50 years old Classification: Man-Sized Bird... Creature... Something Powers and Abilities: Flight (100mph without even flapping its wings), Disaster Causation, Natural Weapons, Mind Manipulation, Mediumship (Capable of speaking with the dead), Stun via Night Gaze, Natural On-Command Invisibility, Immune to Fear, Acrobatics, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Reflective Surface Manifestation (capable of entering reflective surfaces and exiting later; this includes metal, mirror, glass, etc), Natural Poison in wings, Precognition, Intangibility (Somewhat; disperses into a cloud of moths), Fear Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely Street level (Casually tears apart typical humans, wings are able to break through steel barriers such as car roofs with cutting force), Speed: At least Subsonic, likely higher with full wing usage (outran a speeding car moving at 100 mph) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Class KJ (As stated, casually tears apart humans) Durability: At least Wall level (Casually tanks being hit by cars, shotgun shells, magic spells, etc) Stamina: Superhuman (Moves many miles without a struggle at huge speeds) Range: Melee range, unknown with abilities Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average (Capable of practicing reasonably advanced magic, see intelligence listing here) Weaknesses:'''None notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Reflection Manifestation: Mothman enters a reflective surface and comes from another one, surprise attacking anyone nearby * Swooping Claws: Mothman flies above the heads of enemies, dealing quick scrapes as he goes. Often a lethal blow * Feast of Fear: Mothman sustains himself from the fear of his enemies; if an enemy is afraid, he can attack via psychic energies devouring that emotion, causing huge damage to the mind * Night Gaze: Mothman stares deeply at the opponent, placing them into a trance-like state and leaving them stunned for a short amount of time * Interaction: Mothman often leaves enemies with extended interactions in a state of mental trauma leading to paranoia, suicidal tendencies, hysteria, etc * Low Light Invisibility: Mothman passively becomes invisible when in low-light areas; this is on-commnand and does not apply to quick attacking motions * Prophecy: Mothman flies at an entity and leaves them, leaving them with a trace amount of precognition and dread. This often gives way to visions and dementia concerning Mothman. * Wing Attack: Mothman flies towards an enemy at peak speed and uses its wings as blades to cut and potentially kill the enemy * Poison Wings: Mothman distributes poison from its wings, often spreading it whilst he flies to deal damage to all people; while not particularly strong it is lethal to weakened beings and wounding to others Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Flight Users Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mediums Category:Invisibility Users Category:Speedsters Category:Poison Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Fear Users Category:Cryptids Category:Mythology Category:Characters Category:Monsters